


Jealousy

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, lowkey letting my praise kink show in my writing oops, most characters tagged are just mentioned, negan is jealous as all hell, rick is lovely and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Negan is jealous more often than not, and this is just one example of that.





	Jealousy

Negan gets it. Negan fucking gets it. He really fucking does.

He understands that they've been friends for a long time, since the very beginning of this shit, basically, and they've been through thick and thin together and they've done some heartbreaking shit together, and they love each other because they're family and, well, that's what the fuck families do. They love each other.

Negan gets it, he does.

However, no matter how much he gets it, it doesn't help soothe his anger as he watches them together, laughing and talking and being best buddies, touching each other gently on the arms every now and then, never breaking eye contact with one another, not even for a second. They were sitting too close for (Negan's) comfort, their knees and shoulders bumping together as they laughed loudly at something that frankly just wasn't that damn funny. Every time they laughed at whatever the fuck they were laughing at, they both leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart, and no doubt they could feel each other's breath hitting each other's faces.

Rick held a sparkle in his eye that made Negan happy and angry at the same damn time. He was happy to see the man looking happy and carefree and having a good fucking time, he deserved it even if it was only for a night, but he was also angry because **why the fuck** was Rick so damn giggly and smiley and giddy, not because of him, but because of **him**.

Daryl.

Negan narrowed his eyes until he could barely even see the fuckery in front of him, focusing mainly on Daryl and the way the man would discreetly slide closer to Rick when he was in the middle of talking, seemingly telling a story. The man would reach out and pat Rick's shoulder every now and then, or place a hand on his knee jokingly, or touch him in **some** way because he just fucking **had** to, apparently.

It hadn't bothered Negan so much at first because he understood. Rick had been staying at the Sanctuary for a few months now, ever since it was agreed that the Sanctuary and Alexandria would be mutuals. **Equals**. Rick and Negan had been in a relationship for at least eight or so months when the new deal was finally agreed upon, and Negan wanted to see more of Rick so he asked if the man would come back to the sanctuary with him just to stay for a while. To Negan's surprise, Rick agreed, as long as he could bring Carl and Judith along, and of course, he could. 

The Alexandrians had been concerned at first, their leader was just packing his shit and leaving to stay with who'd been their enemy only a short time ago, but when Rick announced that he was leaving Michonne in charge, much of the worry was erased from the minds of the Alexandrians. Michonne was more than capable, not only because she'd spent so much time learning from Rick, but also because she was already a smart, fierce warrior before she met him. She'd be just fine as their new leader.

And she was.

Rick didn't just forget about Alexandria, in fact, he usually visited twice a week, checking up on everyone and spending time with all of his old friends, only, he hadn't been able to do that for the past two months.

His last visit, he told everyone it'd be a while before he came back because he was going to be going on a three-week run and then he'd want to stay at the Sanctuary and recuperate for a while. He'd planned to come back sooner than he did, but on the run, he'd injured his leg and although it was something simple, probably a mere sprain, Negan didn't want him in any kind of danger whatsoever if he wasn't 110%.

Now his leg was okay and he was back in Alexandria for the night, catching up with old friends and getting felt up by Daryl. The fucking usual.

**Negan hadn't minded at first.**

He kept repeating the words in his head because they were true. He hadn't minded at first.

But then it got to be excessive.

When Rick had walked through the gates he was immediately surrounded by people and engulfed in a big group hug, and then it was on to the individual hugs. There was Tara, Rosita, Father Gabriel, and then Michonne. Michonne's hug had lasted a while longer than the other's, but Negan understood it. Rick was her best friend and she'd been worried half to death about him while he was away, and when they pulled away from one another, she sent him a loving smile, but not one that threatened Negan, it was more motherly and proud somehow.

Then, last but not least, came Daryl.

The man had run up to Rick and planted a giant, playful kiss on the man's head and then his cheek, one that had made Negan chuckle as he watched it. Then, after talking with the man for a moment, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and stroking his curly hair for a bit before letting his hand rest on the man's neck. Negan thought it was a pretty intimate thing to do, but again, he got it, and he wasn't gonna get his balls twisted up over a fucking hug like some kind of jealous preschooler.

When the (Incredibly god damn long) hug was over with, Daryl had taken Rick's hand and dragged him off toward what Negan assumed was his house. Negan was iffy but he didn't say anything, unwilling to ruin the nice moment, and besides, he trusted Rick.

Rick had glanced back at him, sending him a loving smile and a small wink before turning to keep up with Daryl. The small gesture made Negan feel good. Even being dragged off by an eager man, Rick had thought of him even if only for a second. The fact that he turned to look at Negan to make sure he was okay with him going with Daryl or to make sure he knew he was leaving at all so that he wasn't lost and looking for him--Whatever reason Rick turned around for--Made Negan feel good.

Negan, now not entirely hated by the Alexandrians, had busied himself with walking around with Carl and Michonne, talking about this and that and--He couldn't get into the conversation. He missed Rick. He felt pathetic for it, really. It wasn't good for him to be so reliant on the man, but he was.

Michonne and Carl had noticed his mood and asked what was wrong, and ever the honest man, he told them. "I miss my Ricky boy, but he's busy with Dixon."

Michonne had other business to attend to, but she suggested that Carl take Negan to Daryl's house. Carl nodded and the two said their goodbyes to Michonne before trotting off, making small conversation as they headed toward what Negan begrudgingly deemed the dingiest house in all of Alexandria. It wasn't so bad looking, but the moment Negan realized it belonged to that damn redneck rat--

The second he stepped into the house, he allowed those thoughts to slip out of his mind. He wanted to keep the peace, play nice as he had been, and avoid stirring up any trouble.

Now as he sat eyeing the two men in front of him, he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to stick to his original plan.

Dixon had been all over Rick since the second Negan had come into the house--Since probably even before then, actually. Negan hated to think that maybe **this** was Daryl toning his touchy-feely behavior down.

That was another thing.

If Daryl was just naturally a touchy-feely person, Negan still would've been a little angry, and definitely jealous, but he wouldn't be so offended. But Daryl **wasn't** a touchy-feely person on most occasions. The man damn near had a fit if you stared at him for too long, but **touching**?

Negan had seen Daryl practically sprint to get out of the way of someone coming toward him in fear that they'd lay a finger on him. One time, when Carol had been trying to attend to the injuries he'd acquired after getting into a brawl with some guy from another group, he'd squirmed so much that she just plain gave up and dumped the medical supplies into his hands so he could fix up his own self.

He'd found Denise her favorite soda once, and Negan had observed from afar as he dodged a hug from her and contorted his body in the oddest of ways to keep out of her reach.

As a matter of fact, not long ago, Negan had watched with amusement as the man shrugged Tara's hands off of him as she playfully tried to annoy him by rubbing his shoulders and poking his face. He'd almost thrown a fit after a mere few seconds and she quickly gave up her game to avoid dealing with a seriously angry Dixon.

Daryl was not a fan of being touched, and he didn't do much touching either.

Until now, apparently.

Somehow, Rick was excluded from the 'Don't fucking touch me or I'll throw a temper tantrum' narrative. And why the hell was that?

It could be because Daryl and Rick had gone through more than imaginable together and had been around each other for years now, growing used to each other as they spent time together and now they were close enough that touching didn't bother Daryl so much because he trusted Rick with his whole fucking **life** and he knew the man had no ill intentions and would never hurt him.

Or.

'He's got a fucking crush on Rick.'

Which was more likely?

"If I catch you making heart eyes at Rick again, oh boy I'll tell ya, your ass is grass, your dick is split, and I'll use Lucille to get a pretty nice hit." Negan warned, a grin on his face but a dangerous look in his eyes.

He'd moved from his spot and pranced over to them, staring Daryl down as he stood in front of him. It was sudden, unexpected, as things always seemed to be with Negan. Both Daryl and Rick's smiles were erased, Daryl's face contorting to an angered one as Rick's was confused.

It was silent then, Negan having said what the hell he'd needed to say, Daryl not willing to anger the man anymore and not wanting to create a bigger problem than there was already, and Rick trying to figure out what the hell was going on. One moment he's laughing with his old friend over some stupid joke and the next, his boyfriend is threatening his best friend for seemingly no reason at all.

Negan glowered at Daryl for only a few more moments before he gently yanked Rick from his spot on the couch and started to pull him along, out of the house.

Carl, who'd been sitting beside Negan the entire time, watching how the man was looking at his dad and Daryl, remained in his comfortable spot on the couch, not confused or shocked one little bit. He made himself even more comfortable as Daryl glanced at him, wondering what was happening. He knew not to follow after Negan and his dad as they'd be busy arguing and then **making up** \--Not something he wanted to witness. He sunk down into the couch before staring at a dumbfounded Daryl. "Gonna be a while. I'm gonna take a nap." He said.

So that's how Daryl ended up with a teenager crashing on his couch without his permission, and a best friend now nowhere near him when they were supposed to spend the night together, laughing and talking.

He wasn't all that upset, knowing that Rick would be able to settle whatever was happening and they'd spend time together later. He sighed and decided that taking a nap of his own wouldn't be the worst idea.

***

"You might as well have pissed on me to claim your territory." Rick spat angrily, his nostrils flaring as he placed his hands on his hips. Negan placed Lucille on his shoulder and leaned back, raising his brows as he grinned at Rick. "Oh, don't you say things you don't mean now, Rick, you know I will. Hell, it doesn't sound like a bad idea to me and I'm more than sure that you'd be willing to take it." He chuckled dryly.

Rick rolled his eyes as he leaned tiredly against the wall of what used to be his house when he was staying in Alexandria. "He wasn't flirting with me, we were just talking. Talking like two grown adults with mouths and vocal chords and things to say. There was nothing wrong with what we were doing and you know it."

"He was all over you like a cat on some catnip and you wanna tell me there was nothing wrong with that you were doing?" Negan raised his brows. "I understand that you're friends, you're allowed to have friends." Negan raised his hands in defense. "But I'd really fucking love it if your friends knew that you, Rick Grimes, are mine and mine only. Nobody gets to touch you like that except me."

"Negan-" Rick stops himself from speaking as he pulls himself away from the wall and walks towards Negan. As annoying as Negan's jealousy could be, it was kind of hot. Rick liked knowing that Negan was so protective of him, that he cared.

"You tell Daryl Dixon that the next time his grubby little fingers find themselves anywhere near you I will snap each and every of one of them off and feed them to him one by one, better yet, I'll make him snap his own fingers off, do I make myself clear?" Negan's narrowed eyes stared intensely into Rick's wide ones.

Rick, both turned on and alarmed, opened his mouth to say something-anything-but he didn't. He closed his mouth again as he continued to stare up at Negan, who now wore a sly grin as he looked at the innocent looking man. Rick is just so **pretty** all the time, his wide, curious, somehow innocent eyes always staring up into Negan's sinful ones like he's the only man in the world, making him feel all good inside and shit. Negan just ate that shit right the fuck up!

"Shitting bricks, huh? If you weren't so used to getting an ass ripping ever night I'd say that's gotta hurt." Negan grins down at the startled looking man as he wraps his arms around his waist, bringing him even closer. Rick rolls his eyes, snapping out of whatever trance he was in, but he doesn't pull away. "What, so you threaten my friend and act like a jealous asshole and now you want to fuck?" He questions, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Negan chuckles as he leans in, dipping his head down to nuzzle into Rick's neck. The man smells just as irresistible as he looks, and how the fuck does he manage that shit in the middle of a god damn apocalypse? This only further confirms Negan's suspicions. Rick must be made entirely out of daisies, fairy dust, and a sugar. And **cinnamon**.

He smells like cinnamon.

Negan loves cinnamon.

"Where do you want this to happen, Rick?" Negan sounds almost exasperated as he asks, eager to get an answer out of Rick who talks too damn slow for his liking. "You know it's going to happen. Just where?"

Rick thinks for a moment before pulling away from Negan so he can look him in the eye again. He brings a hand up to rub Negan's cheek, his thumb grazing the man's jaw slowly. "You can have me anywhere." He mumbles.

Is Negan's dick sweating or did he just fucking come in his pants? He can't tell.

Negan is on Rick before either of them can think, pressing his lips to the younger man's hungrily and using his hands to spread Rick's thighs before picking him up. Rick wraps his legs around Negan's back and allows himself to be carried toward his old room.

When they're there, Negan kicks the door shut before gently placing Rick on the bed. He tries to move away, to grab the lube and a condom that they know is still in the drawer by the bed, but Rick stops him. "Don't worry about it." He whispers.

Negan sends him a look, remembering all the times Rick had insisted on doing it raw, no lube involved, and then ended up limping around for three days. Negan didn't mind the view, oh hell no he fucking didn't, but he didn't want Rick in pain.

"I'll be fine." Rick assured him. "I worked myself open for you earlier anyways." The red tint on his cheeks was noticeable and he knew it, which caused the color to darken even further. Negan grinned at him, both his heart and his dick fluttering at the words.

"If you need to stop-"

"Fuck me, Negan." Rick interrupted. He was flattered by how sweet and gentle and tentative Negan still was. When they'd first started having sex, Negan was basically terrified of touching him, not wanting to hurt him or cause him any type of discomfort. He was gentle as hell and Rick loved it and loathed it. He needed **more**. After letting out a few moaned pleas of 'Harder, Negan, please, fucking harder!' He got it.

Rick had expected Negan to stop being so caring after a few times, but he hadn't. That was a pleasant surprise.

Negan took off his pants as he watched Rick do the same, and he used the precum already dripping out of his stiff cock to slick himself up. He hoped Rick was right and was able to take it because at this point he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from fucking Rick until they were both a fucking blissed out mess.

He wrapped Rick's legs around his waist again as he positioned himself at Rick's entrance. He glanced at Rick a final time to make sure it was okay if he pushed himself into him, and it was so, he did. He groaned as he watched his dick being engulfed by Rick's gorgeous pink hole. He rubbed Rick's stomach softly as he heard the man gasp, a habit he'd formed over time that Rick loved.

"Move." Rick croaked out after a few moments.

Negan jerked his hips forward quickly, moving his hand to grip Rick's hips and making the man arch his back. Rick moaned as the new position pushed Negan even deeper into him.

Negan moved his hips quickly, thrusting in and out of Rick. He soaked up the moans Rick was letting out and grinned as he noticed Rick's hands automatically move to rest above his head in a position that Negan had often placed them in on particularly rough nights. "So fucking good for me. You know just what to do for me!" He complimented breathlessly. Rick seemed to arch his back even more in response, his eyes closing as his mouth opened. "Fuck, yes, Negan." He moaned.

While Negan's cock ramming into him quickly and nonstop was certainly enough to get him off, it was the thought of how slutty he must've looked that did it for Rick. His legs were spread wide to give Negan easy access, his hands above his head so he wouldn't be tempted to touch himself, his dick dripping precum onto his smooth stomach as it was on display for Negan because he knew how much the man loved that-He knew Negan must've been eating this shit up and he loved knowing that he could drive the man wild.

"Your fucking ass is so amazing, baby." Negan complimented. "So fucking tight for me even after you fucked yourself open to take my cock."

Rick's stomach clenched as he listened to Negan complimenting him. He loved knowing that Negan loved what he was getting from him. He liked to make Negan proud, and by the sound of things, the man was definitely proud.

"Fingers weren't good enough." Rick choked out, his eyes glazed over as he stared just above Negan's head. "Wanted your cock. Needed you to f-fill me up."

Negan moaned as he slowed down his pace, teasing Rick as he let one of his hands slide up the man's stomach. "Yeah? You were thinking of me baby?"

"Yes." Rick moaned. "Wanted you so fucking bad."

"You got me." Negan chuckled. "Daddy's here."

Nope. Rick couldn't fucking last after that, it'd be evil to expect him to.

A couple more now sped up thrusts from Negan and he was a moaning mess, hands flying to Negan's back to scratch him as he came all over his stomach, chanting the words 'fuck, daddy.' Over and over and over again until he was out of breath and couldn't speak anymore. Negan wasn't far behind, his orgasm induced by Rick's. Seeing the man all riled up was enough to cause him to shoot his load right into Rick. Rick moaned loudly, not even attempting to quiet himself down as he felt Negan's cum filling him up. Negan leaned down to kiss the younger man softly before sliding out of him and pulling him close to his chest.

"Damn, Rick, you're so fucking good for me, babe." Negan praised. Rick tried to catch his breath as he turned to press a kiss to Negan's chest. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Thank you, baby." Negan smiled. "I'm not sorry about earlier..." He chuckled. Rick laughed and shook his head before staring up at Negan. "I know you're not."

"Wanna grab a shower? Gotta get you all cleaned up." Negan offered.

"I'm okay. I don't mind being dirty for you." Rick winked.


End file.
